


Springlocked nightmare

by 20CrescendoCafe



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Burnt bodies, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Guy on Guy, Hurt/Comfort, I will brew my coffee with your tears, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampire stuck in suit, Vampires, good stuff, suit stuffing, this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20CrescendoCafe/pseuds/20CrescendoCafe
Summary: His life was a nightmare but it was far from over. Larten had thought he sacrificed his life to save Darren's but he had no idea that the bear trap of destiny was about to insnare him in something that he'll never get out of.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off at book 9 and at the beginning of game 3. Just a helpful tip.

Steve waited with gannen and a few others makeing sure Darren and the others were gone. Silence. Only a symphony of crickets and creatures of the night filled the air, "Gannen take some men to help you put out the flames before he's fully dead." He smiled a toothy grin at Gannen, his eyes gleamed with the spark of an idea that made the flames of hate in them rase higher than they ever had before. "May I ask why sire?" Gannen eyed him curiously. "I have an idea for my old friend that's all" he retorted.  
An hour had gone by steve waited in one of the many dusty seats of the old molded theatre building, 'to think' he thought to himself 'this is where my life ended and began, I suppose in a more poetic why I'm like the Phoenix and now I'll give you life creepy Crepsley and there's nothing you can do about it.' His heart pounded against his strong rib cage he was excited it filled his body while hatred fuelled it. He watched as his men brought something large wrapped in a black tarp out of the pit when it hit the floor it sounded like a soaked towel hitting the floor with a sicking sloshing noise. A slight wheezy groan came from it. Steve smiled walking over to it, he opened the top flap of the tarp with his boot seeing Larten's chard face. Larten opened his mouth to protest and the flesh on either side of it cracked revealing red raw muscle and small vains, his eyes filled with blue fire he winced in pain. His vision blurred from the smoke and soot that settled into his cornia, he was in an intence amount of pain he was going in and out of consciousness. Steve ordered Gannen to carry him as they set out of the building Larten let out a small groan as Gannen's slid under his back as the tarp moved along it ripped skin and burnt flesh with it exposing raw muscle to the musty air. Gannen watched Steve as they walked listening to the chard man in his arms cough and sputter up blood, he wondered what could his lord want with this half dead lump of flesh, what else could he possible do to him?

\---√\\------√\/---------------√\\--------------√\\----√\/-----

Mister Fazbear was sitting at home in his fairly large office going over paper work. He ran a large hand through his chestnut brown hair and sighed he lost a lot of money in his last animatronics he had to find a way to regain his losses. Putting his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose he rubbed his eyes it was late he should pack it up and get some sleep. He got up with a heave as he began to walk out the song Carmen came from his pocket, reaching in he pulled out his phone he sighed again and answered it. "Vincent this better be good."  
"Don't worry Fred I found something to fix this."  
He cocked an eyebrow, "oh, and how's that? Did you win the lottery?"  
He could almost hear the smile in Vincent's voice. "Better, a friend of mine just gave me something that'll save us Fred it'll make all of this go away."  
This was almost to good to be true. "Get our 'miracle' and meet me at the building with your friend and we'll talk."  
"You won't regret this Fred I promise."  
"I better not because if I do it'll be your head." Before Vincent could say a word Frederick hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys, he prayed that Vincent was right.

\-------------√\\-----√\/-------------√\/---√\\---√\/------  
He arrived at the front of the building he could hear Freddy's laugh from inside he looked at his watch 11:00 PM. He looked around the lot for Vincent and then proceeded inside. The smell of pizza hit his nose but he was numb to that sent already, posters of Freddy and the gang met him with waves and smiling faces as he strolled down the long hallway. He made his way through the party room past the large bear, purple bunny, and bloated chicken, he gave them a genuine smile and kept walking. He stopped at a door 'PARTS AND SERVICE' it read on a near rusted plack he pushed it open. There on the table was something he hadn't seen in years Yellow Bonnie, it was faded but still had that smile, big eyes, and big ears, still working condition but none dared step foot into it after what happened with Goldie. Frederick ran his fingers over the empty suits face plate and smiled 'you never wanted to hurt anybody.' He turned his head to the sound of heavy foot steps and talking, before he knew it Vincent was in the doorway smiling that shit eating grin he parades on his face along with a white haired man and a taller thin purple man with scarlet red hair that was holding a large lumpy black tarp. "Lay it here on the table next to the yellow suit" Vincent ordered the purple man. He did as he was told, when the tarp hit the table there was a groan and a wheeze folded by a cough. The white haired man just smiled at this then turned to look at Frederick, "Mister fazbear, I have something for you" his words were like silk as he walked along the table. "I have something better than a 'A.I. unit' I have this" to that he pulled back the tarp to reveal a chard body blackened, prices of clothing still hung on him, his eyes still blue as sapphires as they gazed at Frederick he gasped as cold air hit his open wounds. Frederick put his hand to his mouth 'WHAT DID VINCENT DO TO THIS MAN?' He shot a glare at Vincent "did you do this?!" Vincent's smile faded "no he apparently tried to commit suicide by setting himself on fire but as you can see that didn't work, he doesn't want to go to the hospital, he doesn't want help, please Fred we can use him" Vincent was nearly begging at this point. Frederick looked back at the mess of a man on his table, Larten just stared at him his chest rising and falling as he breathed his eyes almost pleading for Frederick to end his suffering. He stood for what seemed like hours debating whether or not this was a good idea weighing the thoughts out until he shook his head "use him Vincent do what you need to do" his tone was flat his body heavy with guilt, how could he do this to another human being? But what else could he do? Steve rubbed his hands together and looked to Gannen and Vincent "let's get started Vinny!" He beammed. The men closed in on the wounded vampire, all he could is stare at them and pray to the vampire gods that these wounds would kill him before they did what they wanted to him... His prays went unanswered.

\--------√\\---√\/----√\\-----√\/--------√\/√\\------√\/---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions on how this should end please let me know or if I left anyone out even if you think I am portraying a character wrong please leave a comment and let me know.


	2. Coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could vancha finally find love? Will Larten make it out alive? Will he ever see Darren again? Will we ever see steve and Vincent fuck?   
>  STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>  THE SHOW MUST GO ON

Larten eyes fluttered open he could hear something. Whirling? He was in something. Something heavy. He tried to move off the wall but his injuries seemed to great screaming out in pain he hit the floor. 'What did he do to me? What am I wearing? How am I alive? Why can't I move?' So many thoughts ran through his head. His eyes scanned the room he was in, mascot heads lined the shelves along with a bloody black tarp on the floor in a heap. He could smell cigarette smoke in the air and could hear laughing and talking in the hallway someone was there, behind that door someone one was there. 'If I could just get to them maybe they can get me out of this thing' he crawled his way to the door the suit clacked over every dip in the tiles shock waves sent pain flaring up in Larten's body once again. He grit his teeth through the pain.   
"Sounds like our boys awake there Steve" came a voice from the hallway. It was a tan man with lavender eyes the cherry on his cigarette was all that illuminated his face. "Looks like it Vinny." STEVE. Larten's eyes narrowed as he stepped into view. He reached out to grab him by the leg but Steve easily stepped back a bit laughing at the broken vampire's attempt. Larten growled at the man "what did you do to me?" He asked his abductor. Steve smiled and bent down to his level so they were eye to eye "I'm giving you a new life, soon you'll be walking and talking thanks to that suit you're in and soon you'll get to see..." His smile widened and his eyes narrowed "Darren" Larten eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Why would you help me?" He asked. "Let's just say I owe you, you gave me life if it wasn't for you I would have never found the love of my immortal life" he glanced up at Vincent then back down to Larten "so thank you." Steve got up brushing himself off brushing himself off "now creepy Crepsley here's where the real fun begins" Larten looked at him questioningly. Steve motioned for Vincent "set it off" Vincent smiled passing his cigarette to Steve he pulled Larten up to his feet and propping him against the wall then backing away. Steve just stared at him "well?" Vincent only smiled "just wait" he whispered. Larten's legs could barely hold him up he could feel them wanting to give out he could feel himself beginning to slide down the wall. Steve took a long drag on the cigarette Vincent gave him to hold, nicotine swirled in his lungs as he watched the pathetic man in front of him. He smiled, pulling the cigarette from his lips he leaned forward releasing the foul smelling smoke from his lungs and letting it hit Larten's face through the eye holes. The smoke stung his open flesh he breathed in sharply his lungs trying their best to gather fresh air to no aveil, he broke into a coughing fit from the stinging smoke that assaulted his air way. CLINK. Cough. WHIRL. Cough, cough. He couldn't stop coughing, he watched as the two smiled at him. Then something sharp broke through his left leg splintering bone and cutting through muscle, he screamed in agony the suit creaked and cracked as it splintered through his body his lungs filled with blood and fluid as it slowly silenced his screams turning them into gurgling nashing sounds. He could feel his inerds popping at the pressure of the metal suit, the worst pain was at the back of his eyes his skull felt as though it was being drilled. Two rods pushed through his lower jaw closing it shut as it entered the lower part of his skull he felt snapping of metal, he tried to reach out for help but it never came. An hour of agony bone splitting, flesh ripping, gears turning, and springs locking in place Larten laid on the floor his body shuttering as it went to shock. His heart pumped slowly, his vision began to fade as did the pain, he was becoming numd. "Is it over?" Steve asked him "sure is his power core should come online soon" Vincent took a drag of a new cigarette he had lit not too long ago. They watched the suit move and twitch "will he get up?" Steve eyed Vincent as he watched the blood dripping suit on the floor "he will" a wave of smoke rolled over his lips "but he's gonna need to feed, you said he's a vampire right? That thing that you are" steve glanced back at Larten. Blood pooled around the suit as he took his last few breaths, he closed his eyes for what he was hoping was the last time.

\-------√\\--------------√\/--------------------------------------

 

Darren stared out the window of his old house, Annie had let them stay. He took his old room it didn't change much, the bed was still in the same place, but now it was his nephew Darius's room. He smiled, he never thought he'd ever get to see his sister with a kid of her own. He could hear Vancha chatting it up with his sister down stairs in the kitchen. He felt numb, like all of this wasn't real he was almost expecting steve to run up the stares and tell him Tommy and Allen were waiting for them but that   
was a fantasy and this was reality. Reality was Larten is dead and his best friend was his enemy and the father of his nephew. He wanted to cry for his fallen mentor but the tears wouldn't come he felt that Larten would believe he didn't care if he didn't cry. He heard footsteps on the stares coming towards him, he looked only to see Darius in the doorway staring at him. Darren smiled and patted the bed next to him for him to come sit, Darius made his way over to the bed and sat staring out the window with his uncle. The room was silent until a small voice came from the boy "I'm sorry for what my dad did" Darren looked at him. "Don't be I don't want to you to feel bad for what your father did" Darius turned his gaze to his feet feeling ashamed of his father and standing up for him earlier to him. "I just thought that he was a good guy and that we were the heros" Darren wrapped one arm around him "you can still be the hero" he looked at Darren a smile begining to for as he threw his arms around his uncle's middle and pressing his face to his side. Darren smiled and pulled him in close and turned his head back to the world outside the window. 

Vancha picked up the cup of hot coffee looking at the black liquid inside. "So what made you wanna stay here?"  
Annie smiled "it's home i suppose everything i ever did or ever will do will be in this house." She wasn't sure what it was aboit this green haired man but he made her comfortable. "So what about you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Whatcha mean?"  
"I mean did you ever have place like that?"  
"Nah imma wondering spirit never found a place to rest my bones and I don't think I ever will lass."  
"Have you ever thought about it?"  
"Settling down? No I can't say that I have to be quite honest with ya I just keep going to all the place that I haven't been."  
"What if you had someone to settle down with?"  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"I never said that."  
"I just want to know more about you is all."  
"Is that so?"  
"You are staying in my house aren't you?"  
Vancha sipped the black substance in the cup still looking at her "what are you driving at here? I feel like you're coming on to me a lil bit here?" She ran a hand through her hair "look vancha the only guy I ever got with has Steve and yes sex was great and he was there but once Darius came along he left I haven't seen him since, you're nice, easy going, sweet, funny and not to bad looking" she smiled at him "your smell could use so work though" he let out a harty laugh "you're joking nobody finds me attractive" she continued to smile at him. "Does that make me the first?" His laughter subsided "yea I geuss it does" he placed a large dirty hand on her soft delicate ones and smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See its getting there. Sorry the chapters are so short.


	3. Loony lapin

Larten's lungs filled with cold, stale air as an electric current ran through his pain racked body. His body shook as he hacked up blood into his large yellow palm. looking at his blood soaked palm, he could see circuits in between joints and cables linking the fingers together like tendons and ligaments; in his blood lay small little fleshy bubbles along with slabs of flesh and vains. His eyes widened with a whirling sound 'dear god this is apart of my lungs? oh god how am I breathing? How am I alive?!' He screamed inside his skull. He turned his gaze to the room scanning it intently taking in the mold on the black and white walls, the blood on the floor, the smell of day old pizza coming from somewhere in the building's bowels and the smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air from his assailants. He put his hands on his head, running his fingers up the sides until he hit the base of the of what felt like ears. He could feel his fingers on them as if now they were apart of him, they twitched at the alien sensation. His breathing quickened. He was panicing his mind was racing. He didn't know what to do other than try to get up and try to get out of this place. Placing a shaky hand on the wall and his feet in front of him to steady himself he began pushing his body off the ground. This was a bigger obstacle than he thought his body was shaking while gears were grinding in the suit. He stopped half up the wall to catch his breath before the thought that he might see Darren entered his mind with that he found his will to keep moving. Soon he was on shaking legs he smiled to himself as he began to take his first few steps towards the closed door. With each step the weight of the suit rubbed against his open wounds tearing him apart. Laying a hand on the door knob he turned it, the tumblers in the inner workings clicked and moved revealing a dark hallway. He peaked into it making sure that Steve and the man were nowhere to be seen. Taking a step he stopped he could hear something it appeared to be someone rummaging through metal such as pots and pans he went to the opposite direction. He walked down the long hallway streamers that hung from the ceiling ran into his face. Looking up he saw something, a red light? Someone is watching him. Was it Steve? Or that bastard that was with him?! He saw red as anger rose in his chest his heart pounded against ribs like the wolfman. A primal growl erupted from behind his toothy grin as he made his way back down the hallway. Heavy footsteps started behind him Larten turned to see a pair of pin prick eyes staring at him the silhouette of a large bulky bunny was staring directly at him. Was there someone else like him? Did they-- his eyes widene. Could this be what Steve was talking about did they do this to Darren? Oh god no! Please to the vampire gods above don't let that be Darren. He walked as fast as he could to the large suit "Da-Darren" he stammered his voice was distorted and warped. The suit stood unmoving at the other end of the hallway as Larten approached it, "Da-rren it is al-r-ight I-I can get us ou-t of he-re" the thing move, tilting its head and twitched its ears at his words. Then a sound. A high pitched child-like squealish scream erupted from the bunny as it sprinted toward him. 'Not Darren' he thought to himself.

\-------√\√\\--------√\√\\-------√\√\√\\--------√\√\√\\----

Mike watched the cameras intently moving from screen to screen looking for signs of Freddy's gang. Peaking in on pirates cove he could see a sly gnarly looking fox peaking out from behind his curtain. Everything looked ok. He picked up his gas station coffee cup and was getting ready to take a sip of the now cold strong brew when he heard the scream. He threw the cup to the ground he looked to each door then the cameras switching quickly between them. Scanning for the animatronics he came across one he has yet to see, a large yellow rabbit and Bonnie was on top of the thing grabbing and biting. Bonnie grabbed its ear ripping it off at the first joint throwing it against the wall sparks flew to the air from open wires. A gutteral scream erupted from the yellow rabbits mouth, mike scanned the other cameras; chica was on the move. Turning her head and heading back down the hallway away from the kitchen and towards the noise of the two beasts. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He fumbled for his cell phone "Vincent I need you! Jesus! There's a fucking situation with Bonnie he's freaking the fuck out!" He hung up before Vincent could say a word. Scanning the cameras he watched the two lapins duke it out like march hares it seemed the yellow rabbit was getting the brunt of the blows. Chica stood at the end of the hallway watching the carnage her mouth agape. A low slow laugh came from somewhere in the building it was menacing. All of them stopped and looked down the hallway towards the laugh and there it was. Pin pricks. It was Freddy the massive bear his smile menacing in the light, Bonnie lifted slowly and backed away from the yellow rabbit. Mike stared at the camera screens. His eyes were glued, he couldn't blink it was as if he was in a trance just waiting to see what was about to happen to the poor broken yellow rabbit.


	4. And so it begins

Through the moans and growls you could hear shayfer James 'Digging up hatchets' and the praises of god could be heard coming from Steve's mouth. Vincent had him in a whirl wind of pain and ecstasy, they were both on the verge of orgasm when his phone begins to sing Carmen making a groan of displeasure erupt from the angered leopard. "What the fuck is that!" Steve screams as he grabs his lovers tie pulling himself up to get to his level. "It's work" Vincent gave him a grimace as he swiped and unlocked the screen listening to the message he looked to Steve with a smile and a sparkle to his eyes. "Listen to this, its better than sex~" ---------------√\√\\-------√\/-------√\√\\----------- Using the moldy wall to try and balance himself Larten tried to get up wheezing and popping. Getting to his feet he looked at the place he was in  _a hallway, let us just make sure we do not run into that rabbit again._ Placing a hand on his stomach he felt something squishy and wet pulling his fuzzy palm away he saw what looked to be blood,  _that bunny must have done more damage than I thought, wait what was that squishy thing? Oh gods are these my organs!_ He looked down and there if was a maroon red intestine shown through a gash in his suit. He wanted to scream but his vocal cords were still covered in ash and soot from the fire early that week. 

Larten was unaware of the guard watching him from the safety of his swivel chair and his boom door office. He had no idea what animatronic this yellow rabbit was. Taking a sip of his coffee he never took his eyes off the screens he didn't even blink. He checked his phone periodically seeing if Vincent ever answered. Nothing. He was screwed till morning left in the bowels of Freddy's with this thing.


	5. The stage

Larten had seen war. He had seen suffering and pain, but never like this. He could feel his organs, how he wasn't dead yet was amazing. The popping of gears and wires the whirling of the servosis in his ears it was all over helming to the old vampire. He wasn't sure of what to do, he took some steps forward, his feet were heavy and hard to lift but he managed. His breathing was labored and heavy, fear slowly faded and began to turn into anger and hate it was spreading through his body like a wild fire. Was what he did to Steve really that bad? Did rejection really do this to someone? But it did and Larten was going to pay for everything Steve felt he deserved. Bells chimed and a sound track of children cheering came over the inner com. as six a.m. rolled around he watched the hallway ears perked up listening for traces of life in the halls. A creek of a door being opened. It was a supply closet, he watched it closely. The purple rabbit emerged from inside of it, Larten readied himself for the worst but the beastly mech lumbered past him seemingly uninterested in the person he was attacking early. He watched to move and as he did the gears in his head began to turn, if I can make it till 6 a.m. I can survive this and get out of here! This was his mission. He followed the rabbit to the main show stage as it picked up his large red guitar and took his proper position presenting his expressionless face to the first people to walk through the entrance. The next to make an appearance was a thick chicken with a cupcake that kept it's eyes on Larten. Last but not least an ominous low laugh came from behind him followed by the song Carmen glitched and slightly warped. He turned slowly and was met with the icy blue eyes stared back at him, stepping to the side he let the bear pass. As the bear passed by Larten could hear wheezing with his new sensitive ears, he cringed as he watched them and wondered if they were like him? Or if he'll turn into them?

Mike grabbed his work coat Throwing it over his shoulder and headed for the door, 6 meant no more fear, no more animatronics. Checking his phone he cursed Vincent under his breathe. Making his way down the hallway he stopped. His blood ran cold, his heart skipped a beat. There it was that yellow Bonnie, he had never known the animatronics to stay out of place after 6. He was baffled, there it was eyes scanning over the others almost like it didn't know what they were. He backed away slowly keeping his eyes on the rabbit making sure it didn't know he was there. He watched it's mouth move, jaw flexing. But Mike's bad luck strikes and the system kicks in illuminating the pizzeria this must have been to much for the yellow Bonnie to handle his hands flew to his face as a painful roar ripped out of him causing him to stumble back and grab the stage to steady himself. Mike took this opportunity to run back to the office before the beast saw him, but this was not to be Larten saw his hazy figure through his blurred vision. He set out down the hall after him. Mike slammed his palm down on the boom door button bringing them down and shutting the thing out. Putting his back to the door he tried to steady his breathing and calm himself down, he put his ear to the door he listened for anything. Then a noise came it was silent at first, but it sounded as if someone was dragging a cinder block. He stopped breathing he couldn't move. A bang came, then vibrating came that rattled the door. It was almost like foxy was out side the door he waited for it to stop but it didn't. Pulling his phone from his pocket Mike began dialing the only number that seemed to be in his phone at the time. Vincent

\-----------√\√\√\√------------√\√\√\√\√

Vincent sat in his car with his lover in the passenger seat at a nearby Sonic. Taking a swig of his Green Apple Green Tea Steve found himself looking at Vincent he found himself doing this a lot these days. "How do you think our boy is doing?" He said while he ate his Texas toast breakfast sandwich. "Hm?" Steve answered straw still between his lips, "oh, do you think him and mike are playing nice?~" A smile formed on Vincents pale face as be took one last bite passing the rest of it off to his lover. "Let's go find out" with that he peeled out of the lot and down the highway towards the publicly accessed catacombs that is Freddy fazbears pizzeria.


	6. Party room

The pizzeria was silent the only thing to be heard was the banging from the guards office. As Vincent and Steven made their way into the place they smiled they could the vampire trying to get at the poor guard. They made their way to the back walking past the main stage, past pirates cove were they could here the 'diddley dum dum' of foxy's pirate shanty. "Let's go get our boy." Vincent said as he presented a police grade tazer. Steve's eyes glittered with anticipation, "great minds think alike." Steve held up a metal pipe he had found out side in the parking lot of the place. They made their way down the hall to the location of the banging and there like a wounded animal cornered was the yellow rabbit desperate for help from the guard. Steve tapped the wall with the large metal pipe. The banging stopped. Larten turned around slowly. He knew in his heart what was going to happen, and he knew in his condition there was nothing he could do to stop what these wolves were about to do to him. He turned back to the door desperately banging on the door for the guard to let him inside. They stood watching the once proud, strong vampire do what ever he could to get the attention of the guard behind the metal doors. They moved closer, Larten turned and growled at them warning them to stay away. Steve only laughed at his failed attempt of a bluff he stepped forward again, Larten lunged at him showing his new two sets of teeth. He took a batters stance and swung at the stomach of the yellow rabbit knocking the wind out of him making him fall to the dirty floor lungs desperately grasping for that just doesn't come. Mike could look on the monitors that then coast was clear and he could move from his hiding place in the office. Ducking out the other side he ran through the pizzeria and met them on the other side. He watched them as they loomed over the yellow bunny. "What... Is...that" he heaved out as he grabbed his knees trying to catch his breath. Vincent smiled at the out of breath guard, "it's a new attraction Fred wanted to add now come on help us take this thing to the private party room." Mike helped him pick up the mechanical lapin and walk it to the private party room down the hall. Larten was beginning to slip in and out of Consciousness. The last thing he heard was the door slamming shut as they dumped him into the room like a sack of garbage.

\------√\√\√\√\√\√------√\√\√\√\√------

Darren waited on his front step for his nephew Darius to walk home from school just like he did long before him. As he sat there he thought about all the secrets this house kept from the world. He thought about the friends he lost, the things that were left unsaid to everyone even Mr. Crepsley. lost in thought he failed to notice Darius holding a purple rabbit plush with big pink eyes in front of his face, "hey uncle Darren look what a friend from school got for me." Darren blinked himself back to coherency. "Oh? And what is that, did your girlfriend get it for you?" Darren teased his nephew flustered Darius denied his statement, "no she's a girl and she happens to be my friend, her dad and yours use to be friends, well that's what she told me his names Tommy." A big grin stretched across Darren's face. "Is that so? Well where did she get this?" He took the bunny in one hand looking at its pink dead eyes. "He took her to Freddy's for her friends birthday, hers is in a couple days can I go?" Handing the rabbit back over to him he smiled. "Why don't you go ask your mom if you can I'm sure she'll say yes." He patted his nephew on the back he he ran inside rabbit still in hand. Darren chuckled to himself as he thought of what his sister would say. Then his mind strayed down the path of wonder yet again and he thought of what had become of his old friend Tommy.


	7. The darkness

The day was beginning to come to a close down, the smell of pizza was beginning to get to him. Larten had not eaten in three days not to mention feed. This was starting to wear on his body he laid against the wall trying not to think about it, tying to think of something other than food or blood. He could hear children laughing on the other side if the door along with the animatronics laughing and singing. Then he could hear something a man's voice coming towards the room. "That's right birthday boy your surprise is right down here." The door swung open and there was the man in the purple uniform along with a yellow bear they had a child in front of them pushing him a long. Getting the child inside the let the door closed and lock behind them. The yellow bear began to pull off his head to reveal who was inside. Steven. "Bet you're hungry huh?." He shot him a wicked smile. 'Oh no' Larsen's face dropped they wanted him to hurt the child. He shook his head no. He needed it. He needed it bad, but he couldn't hurt a child. He couldn't bring himself to do it but they weren't giving him the option.  
The boy looked at the yellow bunny before him in confusion. He walked over to it and smiled. Larten took notice the boy was missing one of his front teeth, he had brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked just like Gavner, a smile began to form on his face as the boy waved at him and said "it's my birthday." Larten retorted with a weak "how old are you today?" The boy held up 8 of his little fingers. Vincent frowned and looked at Steve who was still in the bear suit, "I thought you said he would maul the kid?" There as a growl in his voice. Steve put a paw to his chin in thought, "he must not be hungry enough yet, but don't worry he will be soon." Larten waved goodbye to the boy as the two men led him out of the room shutting the door behind them sealing him in his tomb yet again.

\-------------------------√\\---------√\\-----

Annie poured Vancha a cup of coffee she had just brewed it felt nice to have someone she could talk to and having her older brother back in the house. "So what's it like?" She asked the green haired prince as she stirred in some sugar. He raised an eyebrow more interested in her than the dark brew in front of him, "whatcha mean?" He chuckled. Sipping from her mug she answered, "being a vampire prince? What is it like being the son of a vampire king?" He broke into rolling laughter. She didn't see the comedy in her words. "What's so funny?" There was a tone in her voice that made Vancha's laughter subside, "nothing, it's just you're more or less voted into being a vampire prince we don't have kings." She didn't really to say so she continued to sip her coffee now feeling awkward. "Tell me about you it's been awhile since I've interacted with humans." He shot her a devilish smile as he watched her sip. Blood rushed to her cheeks as his words lingered on his lips.

\---------------√\√\√\\-----------------------

 

It had been 5 days and Darren and Vancha were becoming more and more comfortable in this house hold. Vancha in Annie's eyes was transforming into a protective father and admiring lover. Darren on the other hand was hiding his depression with a smile he thought about all the things he never said to the older red head. As for Larten he was sustaining himself on mice and rats that found their way into the party room. But this wouldn't last long he was starting to feel the strain this was on his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Vincent soon opened the door of his cell and shoved a teenage male into the room. A low growl came forth from inside his chest he could smell blood in the air the boy was bleeding and as much as he hated to do this he had no other choice he needed this. The boy felt the walls of the dark room trying to find a way out like a rat in a snake cage. The boy could hear something lurking in the dark he turned to face the creature, Larten paused eyes scanning his every move he could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. "Come on man this isn't funny!" The boy yelled into the darkness he began making his way to the middle of the room keeping his arms out stretched trying his best to guide his way. Matted fur met the young man's fingers his eyes widened as he felt the thing in front of him breathe as he tried to back away a large hand reached out and grabbed him in the throat stopping a scream dead in its tracks. Larten looked at the boy for a moment as he struggled then pressed his thumb into his jugular vein splitting the vein. He struck. Latching onto the boys neck he began to pull blood from a wound he inflicted by his thumb. He heard the gurgled sobbing of the boy in his arms as he pulled the boy into a bear hug nearly squeezing the blood through the wound. He could feel tears rolling down the boys face, he was dying Larten knew this he wouldn't survive a few more pulls. He was losing himself he hadn't done this in many years, draining a human was not something he did very often. He felt the struggling stop and the rhythmic thumping of his pulse begin to slow down to nothing. Larten let him hit the floor, blood dripping from the mouth of the suit. He stood over the lifeless corpse at his feet kneeling down he picked him up once again holding him in his arms he looked over the gaping wound in the boys neck. Putting his mouth over the wound he sunk his teeth in and began sawing back in forth by throwing his head from side to side he was hungry and those rats weren't like this, this was meat real meat and he was in love. He was losing himself.


	8. Follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said follow me  
> Follow follow follow  
> All the horrors have been sealed, boarded up they were concealed  
> But its time for the real monster's face to finally be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry bout that.

It had been a week after larten fed and the blood stain on the floor remained. Larten found himself staring at it from time to time, a constant reminder of what he had done to that poor boy. All he had anymore were his thought, his regrets, his sorrow. He was trapped, what could he do? The man that trapped him here in this chuckie cheese style nightmare was walkk g the halls waiting for him to snap. \---------√\√\√\\--------√\√\/------------_-√\/√----------------------------------- Walking down the low lighted hallway Darren listened to the sound of laughter coming from one of the rooms. It was vancha and Darius watching cartoons, he seemed to be slipping into the father role very well. With a sigh he turned away and left making his way to the kitchen, there waiting for him was his sister reading a book reading glasses hung delicately on her face while her hair was tucked away into a bun on the top of her head. "Hey, you look like you had a rough night." Her voice was sweet and soft like their mother's. His smile fell and the façade fell slumping onto a chair in front of her at the table he put his head in his hands. "I didn't do anything to save him, I let him fall, I watched him die." Darren's voice cracked as he spoke to her, tears began to roll down his face. "He burnt to death Annie." Seeing her brother distraught she got up out of her chair and over to his side pulling Jim in close for a comforting hug. "There was nothing you could have done Darren." Her words and touch made the damn that held in his emotions burst and a shower of hate, anger, fear, and sadness poured out from his body. A few minutes passed as he gathered himself, "do you want to go and pay your respects?" Her words yet again soft and sweet. He nodded and held onto his sister like that of a child. \-------------------------------------√\√\/------------------------------------------------------- The new building was coming along smoothly all they needed now was the animatronics and their star attraction. Wyatt checked things off his check list making sure things were in order Weezer could be heared from his head phones whole he worked. The music stopped indicating that his phone was ringing. Pressing a button on the wire of the headphones he answered with a "sup vman?" A sighed growl could be hears on the other end of the phone. "Do you have to call me that, look I'm gonna have the animatronic done soon so have the place ready." Before wyatt could get out a 'you got it dude' he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was shirt but trust me it gets better.


End file.
